This section is intended to provide information relevant to understanding various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art that should in no way imply that it is prior art. Generally, related art may or may not be considered prior art. It should therefore be understood that any statement in this section should be read in this light, and not as any admission of prior art.
Integrated circuits typically include wires (or other conductors) that are formed to transfer power and other electrical signals. Each wire may have a wire pitch that refers to a sum of a width and space of the wire. Standard cell (SC) placement and routing tools typically involve routing wires on predetermined pitches and at predetermined positions within various layers on integrated circuits. Some routing tools are used to route or insert one or more or all power supplies across an entire floorplan and not just where needed. Unfortunately, this can waste routing resources and adversely affect power, performance, and area (PPA) of an integrated circuit. This can also create restrictive power grid patterns for some power supplies, which can reduce flexibility of a power grid design.